


Что не убивает, делает нас сильней

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка обыграть эпизод третьего сезона - навязанный Кларку сон, где Лекс разбивает об его руку клинок. Вариация, а что если этот сон привиделся не одному Кларку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что не убивает, делает нас сильней

Иногда один сон заставляет тебя изменить своё отношение к миру. Навязчивый кошмар, засевший в голове, мешает жить, всё время, будоража твоё воображение, смущая разум, подвергая сомнениям всё, во что ты веришь, или хотел бы верить. Избавиться от этой навязчивой идеи почти невозможно, особенно если семя сомнения упало в благодатную почву.  
Лексу давно не нужно было закрывать глаза, чтобы вспомнить ТОТ сон, вплоть до мелочей.   
Вкус бренди на губах, отблески огня на смуглых щеках, стрекот цикад в ночи.   
Голос его друга звучит чуть взволнованно. Они обмениваются ничего не значащими фразами, но где-то подсознательно Лекс знает, что это сон, и в свой сон он позвал Кларка совсем не для того, чтобы поговорить.   
\- Я надеялся, ты поможешь мне с одной проблемой, Кларк, - в своём сне он точно знает, что нужно делать. - Не мог бы ты передать мне этот меч?  
Катана в руках Кларка смотрится так естественно, так правильно, что Лексу хочется спросить его, почему он никогда не занимался фехтованием.   
\- Это новый? – в голосе Кента точно отмеренная доля любопытства.  
Когда Лекс рассказывает ему легенду связанную с этим оружием, и хотя лицо Кларка не выражает ничего, кроме вежливого интереса, он слишком хорошо знает своего фермера, чтобы не заметить, что смог затронуть что-то… и это что-то вибрирует в Кларке, взывая к Лексу, бросая ему вызов: «Ну же, попробуй? Пойди до конца. Ты же хочешь понять…»   
\- …Кровь текла рекой. Но когда с воина спала броня, он увидел, что больше не был человеком, - в зелёных глазах появился знакомый огонёк. «Сейчас он уйдёт. Сбежит, как трус. Бей!» - взвыло подсознание. – «Бей» или никогда не узнаешь…  
Он трясёт головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Он уже забыл, что это всего лишь сон. Он не хочет убивать Кларка, но голос в голове твердит: «Бей!Бей!Бей!»  
И он наносит Кларку удар. Вернее, не он, а то чудовище, что сидит внутри него.  
Кларк подставляет руку, и катана разлетается брызгами металла. Стальная крошка разлетается по комнате: как дождь осыпается на пол, проникает под кожу сотней жалящих лезвий. Но в этот момент Лекс не испытывает боли. Может потому что это только сон, а может потому, что боль предательства заглушает все чувства.  
\- Так же, как и ты, Кларк, - он в бессилии сжимает обломок клинка. Сейчас он на самом деле хочет убить его. Всю свою ненависть, боль и страстное желание причинить страдание в ответ Лекс вкладывает в слова: - Я всегда был честен с тобой. Но ты врал мне с самого первого дня, как я тебя увидел.   
Теперь отвернуться и уйти. Только бы не сломаться, только бы не разрыдаться. Ведь он обещал, что никогда не заплачет больше.   
\- Нет, Лекс, я могу объяснить! - кажется, или в голосе Кларка звучит отголоском его боль. Хотя разве это важно сейчас?   
\- Слишком поздно! Ирония в том, что все, что ты делал - приходил ко мне, Кларк. Я был твоим другом. Я бы защитил твой секрет. Я бы защитил тебя. Но ты не доверился мне только потому что я Лютер.  
Собрав силы, он поворачивается к тому, кто ещё всего несколько минут назад был самым дорогим человеком, и обещает отомстить. А потом выходит из комнаты, оставляя позади зовущего его Кларка. Чувствуя, как с каждым шагом пустота внутри разрастается, грозясь поглотить его навсегда.  
*  
Когда этот сон приснился Лексу впервые, самым сильным чувством, которое он испытал при пробуждении, было облегчение.  
Очень редко человек может вспомнить наутро то, что снилось ему ночью, но этот кошмар весь день не шёл из головы. Лекс совсем не удивился, когда на следующую ночь он увидел тот же сон.   
Теперь, когда он смотрел на Кларка, слышал голос Кларка, перед его мысленным взором всё чаще появлялись сцены из сна. Особенно сильно его одержимость проявлялась, когда они оставались одни в кабинете. Тогда рука сама тянулась к катане, но он в ужасе одёргивал себя. Это был не сон, а Кларк был человеком из плоти и крови. Человеком, для которого удар клинка значит в лучшем случае увечье, а в худшем…   
Выхода из замкнутого круга, ведущего к безумию, было два и то, что оба его не устраивали, ещё не значило, что можно и дальше увиливать от решения проблемы.  
***  
Ночь, пропитанная запахом бренди, свежих сосновых поленьев, весело потрескивающих в камине и приближающейся грозы. Казалось, воздух потрескивает от скопившегося напряжения, и с минуту на минуту в землю ударит первая молния, а следом за ней прольётся такой желанный во время засухи дождь.   
Откинувшись в кресле Лекс уже несколько минут зачарованно смотрел на клинок, который он только ради сегодняшнего вечера достал из сейфа, заменив висевший до этого менее древний простой меч.   
Тонкие линии на холодной, тусклой стали, любовно очерченные оружейником изгибы создавали неповторимый рисунок клинка. Красный камень в рукоятке как будто весело подмигивал ему в неровном свете, отбрасываемом горящим огнём в камине. В этом полумраке был какой-то особый покой. Лекс ощущал его, как затишье перед бурей. Бурей, которую он сам породит.   
В серебристом блеске клинка в этот момент он видел всё, чем жил, чем сражался: сила, коварство, и хитрость. Катана - оружие для сильного духом. Только тот, кто не побоится нанести удар, имеет право владеть ей. Только не ведающий страха потери, может слиться с тонкой полоской смертоносного металла, закружив себя в бешенном танце боя.   
Каждый подбирает клинок под себя. Твоё оружие должно стать продолжением руки. Лекс всегда верил, что людей, с которыми ты пойдёшь рядом по жизни нужно выбирать, как клинок. Баланс, гибкость, вес… С клинком надо слиться воедино, чтобы он стал продолжением твоей руки. Доверять безоговорочно. И свой единственный клинок Лекс выбрал уже давно.   
Кларк Кент стал самым желанным из мечей, и самым недоступным. Он всё время выскальзывал из рук, больно резал пальцы, оставляя незаживающие раны, но с каждой неудачной попыткой становился всё желаннее…   
В тщётной попытке «приручить» его, Лекс перепробовал всё. Всё, кроме одного…   
Отринуть все, что есть в голове и шагнуть вперед с открытым сердцем, признав свою зависимость и слабость перед лицом человека, который тебе нужен…  
Или снять со стены катану и ударить так, как во сне, раз и навсегда покончив с сомнениями, избавившись от слабости.  
Выбор.  
Лекс прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в тишину ночи. Впитывая каждый оттенок ее неповторимого аромата.   
Кларк как всегда появился неожиданно. Погруженный в безмолвие дом и вдруг шаги сразу у двери…   
\- Лекс? Твое сообщение звучало срочным. Что-то случилось?   
Ощущение дежа вю заставило сердце сжаться от тревожного предчувствия.  
\- Не уверен. У меня был странный день.  
Хотелось добавить: «Все дни с нашей первой встречи с тобой были странными».  
\- Присоединяйся к клубу.  
Кларк ослепительно улыбнулся и оглядел комнату, как будто невзначай задержав взгляд на катане. Лекс выдохнул – этого в его сне не было.  
\- Нравится? – спросил он явно очарованного оружием Кларка.   
\- Раньше её здесь не было, - ответил Кент, делая первый шаг к катане. На лице его появилось выражение, которое Лютер ожидал бы увидеть на лице ребёнка, обнаружившего под ёлкой новогодний подарок.  
\- Да, это старинное оружие. Согласно легенде на нём лежит проклятие – он убивает всех своих владельцев.  
\- А камень? - облизнув губы, спросил Кларк, потянувшись к рукоятке и осторожно коснувшись инкрустированного в рукоятку похожего на рубин минерала.  
\- Когда он попал ко мне, его рукоять была сломана. Поэтому её реставрировали, заменив рубин, который предположительно был там раньше на осколок метеорита. Ты же знаешь, страсть нашей семьи к таким вещам, - горько усмехнулся Лекс, проведя рукой по лысине.   
-Что не убивает, делает нас сильней? Ты любишь играть со смертью, Лекс. Всегда хотел тебе это сказать, - ухмыльнулся Кларк и снова потянулся к камню.   
Да, видимо у Кларка и, правда, был сегодня не лучший день, потому что он вёл себя решительно странно.  
\- Можешь взять его в руки, - заметил он.   
Первый удар грома за окном осветил комнату, сделав лицо Кларка снявшего с о стены клинок похожим на посмертную маску, окрасив глаза в ярко-алый цвет.  
В следующее мгновение в сверкании молний на Смолвиль обрушился ливень.   
\- Ты мне слишком доверяешь, Лекс, - жаркий шёпот над ухом заставил его вздрогнуть. – Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу такое Лютеру, - смешок опалил затылок, вызвав дрожь волнения во всём теле.   
\- Это были мои слова, - пересохшими губами ответил Лекс, впервые в жизни боясь повернуться, чувствуя, как лезвии катаны коснулось его горла.   
Дом сотрясался от нового удара небесного молота, но ни один из них не вздрогнул. Лекс сидел у раскрытого окна и ждал – ударит – не ударит, убьёт мгновенно или...  
\- Признавайся, Лютер, что у тебя здесь есть ценного? - нереальность ситуации потрясала, хриплый голос, который принадлежал Кларку, но звучал совсем иначе, дразнил и возбуждал, как хождение по краю пропасти.  
\- Только ты… - совершенно искренне ответил Лекс.  
Болезненная нежность первого касания сухих горячих губ к его шее сзади, вызвало сдавленный стон и первую капельку крови из пореза на шее. Лекс закрыл глаза и расслабился, отдаваясь будоражащим ощущением, в которых боль и удовольствие оказались неотличимы, как близнецы-братья.  
В тот миг, когда Кларк почти грубо запрокинул его голову и приник горячими губами к ране на шее, слизывая сочащуюся из пореза кровь, ему показалось, что душа отошла от тела.   
Следующий порез был на плече. И снова боль и губы, сменяющиеся языком и бледное лицо Кларка с светящимся красными глазами и демонической усмешкой на окровавленных губах.  
\- Кларк, что с тобой происходит? - выдохнул он.  
\- Ты слишком долго искушал меня, Лекс. Лез в игру, правила которой тебе не известны. И заигрался! - шепнул этот Кларк. Такой незнакомый и одновременно тот единственный… Человек, которого он любил сейчас до содрогания, до впившихся в ладони ногтей, до зубовного скрежета…  
\- Я мог бы убить тебя сразу, - шепнул этот демонический Кларк, оставляя новый порез на груди. - Пробить тебе этим клинком кишки, разрезать сердце на куски. Или пытать тебя, пить твою жизнь Лютор. По капле… Выбирай? - голос искушал его, но Лекс, собравшись, выдохнул:  
\- Не хочу. Делай, что хочешь! – Лекс мотнул головой, чувствуя, как от его неловкого движения появился новый порез.  
Неуловимое движение... Лекс уже понял, что этот Кларк умеет двигаться быстро, легко и почти незаметно. Резкая боль пронзила ногу, когда катана как в масло вошла в плоть бедра, выпуская благородную кровь Лютеров, разрезая ткань и плоть…   
В считанные секунды с окровавленного тела слетели все покровы… Окровавленные тряпки, бывшие когда-то дорогой одеждой теперь устилали пол кабинета, висели на каминной решётке и столе, среди бумаг.  
Кларк яростно впился в губы почти потерявшего сознание от кровопотери Лекса, глотая его стоны, упиваясь болью. Руки блуждали по обнажённому израненной плоти, которую сам Лекс почти не чувствовал...  
И прежде, чем сознание окончательно покинуло ослабевшее тело, Лекс собрав все силы оттолкнул от себя Кларка и, глядя в глаза, прошептал:  
\- Я не верю тебе, Кларк. Но я… люблю тебя… всегда…  
Никогда ещё беспамятство не было таким желанным.  
***  
Очнулся Лекс в больнице. Рядом с ним сидел Кларк и ласково улыбался, держа его перебинтованную руку.   
\- Очнулся? - он улыбнулся ему такой знакомой мягкой улыбкой. Его Фермерский мальчик снова вернулся к нему.  
\- Что… случилось? – слова давались с большим трудом. Судя по всему, его по завязку накачали лекарствами. Во рту было сухо, а перед глазами всё плыло.  
\- Лекс, только тебе придёт в голову гонять по нашим дорогам во время грозы. Влетел в дерево и разбил свой Бентли в хлам. Доктора говорят, что ты в рубашке родился… - улыбка Кларка была всё такой же радостно-безмятежной.   
\- Но нашёл и спас меня конечно ты, мой ангел-хранитель? - усмехнулся Лекс.  
\- Само собой. У меня такая карма, спасать тебя.  
\- Всё что не убивает, делает нас сильнее, - пробормотал Лекс.   
\- Что? - переспросил Кларк.  
\- Нет, ничего, - Лекс выдавил слабую улыбку. – Мне просто нужно отдохнуть. Отец…  
\- Я сообщу ему, что ты пришёл в себя… - Кларк замялся. – Вообще-то мне уже пора. Надо помочь убирать упавшие деревья и…  
\- Иди, - прервал его сбивчивые оправдания Лекс. - Но возвращайся. Обязательно… всегда… - Лекс закрыл глаза, но провалился в целительный сон только когда за дверью не стихли шаги.   
***  
После выписки он без удивления узнал, что их дом ограбили и украли несколько не слишком дорогих вещей и катану. Впрочем, вскоре все вещи нашлись на местной помойке. Когда местный шериф торжественно вручил Лексу его клинок, он без особого удивления обнаружил, что камня нет. Обломка красного метеорита.  
Но к тому времени он уже точно знал, чем заменит его.


End file.
